


TRYING TO GET BACK

by lila_luscious1



Category: 9-1-1, The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Cheating, Desire, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, LGBTQ Character, Loss, Love, Lust, M/M, Medical Professionals, PTSD, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Drew Alister and His Boyfriend, Rick Lincoln are deployed to the Middle East.Both are Us Army Rangers (Elite Special Forces Troops). Both suffer PTSDsymptoms as result, AND they have to keep their relationship secret, despiteDon't Ask Don't Tell.





	1. DREW ALISTER

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [CourageInImmensity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourageInImmensity/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [quiethurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiethurricane/gifts), [Starlight00001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight00001/gifts), [Sonnshinefordays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnshinefordays/gifts), [Squiggle_giggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiggle_giggle/gifts).

> I don't write MM very well, and don't expect to include much explicit sex  
between the Male Characters. I'm not familiar with the genre, and so anyone  
who'd like to co-author those Chapters please let me know

"Watch your six!", barks Army Ranger Captain Drew Alister.

He and his five man team are performing house to house searches,  
deep in Taliban-occupied Afghanistan. Army Rangers are Special  
Forces operators, highly skilled combat troops, whom are well-  
suited to this type of mission.

Suddenly, one of his men shouts, "RPG!!" (Rocket-Propelled Grenade)

Seconds after the shouted warning, the tel-tale 'whooosh!' of the RPG's  
rocket is heard, followed by the 'WHUUUMP!' of the resulting concussive  
blast...

The soldiers immediately take up defensie firing positions, and respond to  
the attack, using automatic weapons.

Captain Alister yells, "THROW GRENADES!", and he, along with all five of  
his men, over-hand fragmentation grenades in the direction of the enemy fire. The  
enemy fire does abate, but it does decrease. Drew decides it's time to retreat , and instructs  
his communication tech to radio operations for air support and extraction. While that happens,  
one of his team is shot in the left thigh, which the team medic immediately begins to tend to.

"Sir, air support and extract team inbound-3 mikes out!"

"Copy-Rangers, get ready to move! Keep that suppressing fire going...Doc! How's Ketchp?"

"Stabilized, Sir...ready to move."

"Good enough-there's the Medivac..

In the next moment, the attack helicopter accompanying the Medivac launches a pair of air to ground  
missiles into the area where the enemy has taken cover. The Medivac lands, and as the Ranger Team piles  
into it, Drew, included, he hears aloud 'CLANG' close to his left ear, knocking his tactical helmet off.  
The door gunner immediately directs a barrage of bullets into the general area of the gunshot as the Pilot  
brings the aircraft off of the ground.


	2. DREW ALISTER 2

CLASSIFIED PROVINCE, NORTHERN AFGHANISTAN

Captain Drew Alister raises a closed fist to signal the six Army Rangers on his heels to halt. He triggers his  
throat mike to ask his Forward Scout, Corporal Jake Lawrence, about what he's observed up ahead. "Anything,  
Laurie?"

"Ahhh-NEGATIVE Sir. Clear to this point."

Drew addresses his ranking Sergeant, James Zeeman, who's close by him, on his left. "Zee-sent them up two by one-  
Salamander's rear man charlie." (Specialist 4 Rick Sandlin is SALAMANDER-rear man charlie means the last man  
to move up, guarding the rear.)

"SHIT!", Zee shouts, as shots ring out from the darkened windows and doorways of the structures. Automatic weapons  
fire drives the Ranger Team to take cover behind whatever rocks or debris they can.

"Sir! Salamander's down! Salamander's fucking down!" Jaime Ortiz yells this, while directing a withering burst of bullets  
from his SAW (M249 Squad Automatic Weapon) along the windows and roof area of the furthest structure.

Rick orders the Medic to attend to the fallen man: "Doc! On Salamander!"

Corporal Danis (Lick) Santos, the Team Medic, shouts back, "ON IT, SIR!"

A sucking chest wound is the type of wound that unless a THORACIC SURGEON with a surgical theater is in close proximity  
VERY CLOSE, as in IMMEDIATE ACCESS), the wounded person's chance of survival is as close to none as is possible.

"KNIFE TO SCABBARD! KNIFE TO SCABBARD-CONTACT, CONTACT! (We're under attack) WE'RE BURNED, SIR! (The  
mission is compromised) I HAVE ONE MAN DOWN AND CRITICAL; REQUEST IMMEDIATE MEDIVAC AND EXTRACTION,  
OVER!" ((MediVac and Extraction-Helicopter medical transport and request to be pulled off of the mission).

"KNIFE, THIS IS SCABBARD! ANGELS ARE FLYING! (MediVac and Extraction Team are in route) ETA-ONE ZERO MIKES!  
Ten minutes) PREPARE TO MOVE-SCABBARD OUT!"

Drew orders Doc to get ready to move Salamander as the withering machine gun fire continues unabated. On his ear bud, Drew hears  
the following: "Ranger Leader, this ATAK Leader Major Cole, inbound and hot...get your Rangers under cover, you're about to get  
some breathing room here right...about...NOW...get 'em down, Cap-SIDEWINDER inbound, over."

"Copy, Sir-EVERYONE DOWN; GET THE FUCK DOWN! SIDEWINDER INBOUND!"

Thirty seconds later, the missile fired from the attack copter screams in and detonates, wiping out half of attacking enemy forces and  
sending the others scrambling for cover. Most of the remaining enemy withdraw; some of them remain to try to bring down the  
helicopters. Drew and the remaining 'up-right' Rangers keep them at bay until the helicopters are in sight-another missile, and the  
spitting mimi-gun mounted beneath the AH-64E, kill or wound those The Rangers didn't dispose of. While the Apache hovers above  
for security, the other helicopter lands, so that Drew and his men can board. The two aircraft and their cargo are out of the area and  
home-bound in less than two minutes.

None of his men, nor the MediVac personnel, notice Drew, hunkering low in the rear of the craft, rocking slowly, to and fro, his eyes  
vacant and un-seeing.

**Author's Note:**

> CHAPTER 1-DREW ALISTER  
CHAPTER 2-DREW ALISTER  
CHAPTER 2-JORDAN AND TC  
CHAPTER 3-MADDIE AND CHIMNEY  
CHAPTER 3-MARA AND HEN  
CHAPTER 4-KRISTA AND KENNY  
CHAPTER 5-JORDAN AND TC  
CHAPTER 6-DREW AND RICK  
CHAPTER 7-KRISTA AND KENNY  
CHAPTER 8-LANDRY AND TC  
CHAPTER 8-KENNY AND JOCELYN


End file.
